custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Overboard (Chalkaverse-1)
“Overboard” is a female Vo-Matoran and Dark Hunter. Biography Early Life Like many other Matoran, Overboard was created by the Great Beings to help construct and subsequently inhabit the Great Spirit Robot. Upon the project’s completion, Overboard took up residence on the Tren Krom Peninsula. Although her village was plagued with numerous hardships, as were most villages in the hostile peninsula, Overboard lived happily in her village for many years. Over the years she became generally well-liked by her fellow villagers and even joined up with the village guard. Unbeknownst to the others, however, Overboard quickly fell into the thrill of burglary, sneaking into homes at night to steal petty trinkets for sport. Export Unfortunately for Overboard, her fellow villagers eventually discovered her burglary. The Turaga of her village subsequently sent her off on a voyage to Karzahni to be “fixed.” However, the vessel instead absconded with its cargo to Xia, using the items onboard for the crew’s personal gain on the industrial island. Overboard ended up in a factory, where she tested the creations constructed therein to make certain they were up to the admittedly-low quality standards of the factory. Dark Hunters Over time Overboard became noticed by Dark Hunters carrying out business on Xia, both for her abilities as an equipment-tester and for her continued occasional pilfering. She was first contracted by one of the Hunters to steal a piece of equipment from her workplace and use it to steal a weapon from a factory which had refused to work with the organization for unknown reasons. Stealing what would become her signature hoverboard, Overboard rode to the factory and stole a prototype cannon, outrunning the factory’s Xian guards to join back up with the Dark Hunter who hired her. The Dark Hunter subsequently recruited her into the organization for her success, and she managed to pass her induction tests. Over her years as a Dark Hunter she began to fill her portfolio with many missions similar to her first, alongside others of serving as a distraction by causing destruction on her hoverboard while a fellow Hunter carried out a different task. Overboard continued to serve with the Dark Hunters after the disappearance of the Shadowed One and the Reformation of Spherus Magna. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Overboard is known for being cocky of her skills, in particular of her ability to ride her hoverboard. Though she does have the skill to back it up, her attitude has not won her many friends among her fellow Dark Hunters. However, she’s smart enough to watch her back and to know that she’s just barely valuable enough to her peers as a distraction for them to get rid of her. Abilities •Elemental Energy: Overboard’s elemental affiliation of Lightning gives her an innate resistance to electrical shocks. Being a Matoran, she is unable to access the full extent of her elemental powers past this. •Balance: Overboard appears to possess an incredible sense of balance, being able to simultaneously ride her hoverboard and efficiently use her hooks on opponents. Equipment •Kanohi Novosibirsk: Overboard wears a Kanohi Novosibirsk, the Mask of Rahi Control. However, she is unable to access its powers as a Matoran. •Hooks: Overboard wields a pair of red hooks for use in combat and occasionally in mobility. •Bladed Hoverboard: Overboard’s signature tool is a stolen hoverboard outfitted with blades by a Dark Hunter engineer. While she does use it in combat, her preferred usage for it is as her getaway. Forms and Armor Overboard is a bit taller than the stereotypical Matoran, though still far shorter than the typical Toa. Overboard’s armor is mostly white, with a few pieces in dark blue. While most of Overboard’s armor is lighter to give her more flexibility, some of it is a bit thicker and heavier to help with crashes. Notably she possesses a large chestplate to help with frontal impacts. She additionally wears skirt plate, though the specific function of these pieces is uncertain, though they may help her with balance more than protection. Gallery Overboard5.jpg|Overboard with fellow Dark Hunter Lariska Overboard6.jpg|Overboard with fellow Dark Hunter Dosage OverboardSide.jpg|Overboard from the side OverboardBack.jpg|Overboard from the back Trivia *“Overboard” takes inspiration from a few different sources. **Her name can, of course, be traced right back to her hoverboard. **The idea of the character in general came to Chalk while he was listening to the Andy Mineo song “Ayo,” in which Mineo briefly mentions his skateboard. **“Overboard” shares her name with the Transformers character named Overkill, whose name was changed to Overboard for his 2016 toy release. “Overboard” also shares her color scheme with Overkill. **“Overboard” takes some inspiration from the RWBY character Reese Chloris. Category:Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Dark Hunters